Room In Their Sparks For One More
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kristin's guardians see her with a boy, they aren't too happy, until they learn the boy is abused and their charge wants to help him. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)
**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin and Jay, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing!**

* * *

 **Room In Their Sparks For One More**

Kristin looked around before quietly slipping out the door of the Autobot base, not seeing Laserbeak watching her and relaying the video back to Soundwave, who was a bit worried and expressed his worry to Ratchet and Megatron.

"She's sneaking out again?" Ratchet asked.

"And not telling us," said Megatron. "You don't suppose she might be sneaking off to see another 'Con, do you?"

Soundwave shook his head. "You, myself, Starscream, and Predaking are the only ones on Earth right now as Shockwave fled some time back," he said.

"Then who is she going to see?" Ratchet asked. "She better not have a boyfriend."

The other two hoped so as well and decided to wait for Kristin to come back later that night. She always came back late, but before curfew too. That still didn't help them feel less worried about why she was sneaking out without telling them.

About two hours later, they heard her come racing in, looking a bit afraid as they got another nasty surprise as they saw a strange boy chasing after their charge and catching her, pinning her down with a smile on his face.

Their protective sides kicked in immediately and they stormed into the room, making Kristin gasp in alarm and making the boy look at them in terror and scoot back quickly before hitting the wall and freezing in place.

"Kristin! Get away from him!" Megatron said, quickly placing one hand down in front of her protectively and picking her up. Soundwave and Ratchet both glared at the boy, who couldn't move as he began hyperventilating, his eyes extremely wide in terror.

"I think he needs to be taught a lesson," said Ratchet firmly.

Kristin realized the situation was rapidly in need of reigning in. "STOP!" She shouted as loud as she could, making her guardians jump in surprise at how upset she sounded. She then looked at the boy. "Jay, go find Bumblebee," she said to them. "Tell him the password."

The boy seemed to focus on her voice and nodded, managing to get up and run off as the teenager turned to glare fiercely at her guardians. "You just had to scare him, didn't you?!" She asked angrily. "Jay wasn't trying to hurt me!"

"Then what was he doing?" Soundwave asked her, keeping his voice down in hopes to calm the girl down.

Thankfully, it worked. "We were just messing around," she said. "I've been checking up on him because he received another attack from his parents."

It took a moment for those words to sink in and the three Bots had looks of shock on their faces. "You mean…his parents abuse him?" Ratchet asked in horror.

"Is that where he got that huge, terrible scar on his face?" Soundwave asked, showing the other two what he meant as he displayed a close-up of the boy's face on his face screen.

Kristin nodded sadly. "Yes," she said. "They abuse him and not only that, he's bullied at school too like me."

That shocked the three and Megatron gently rubbed the young girl's back to comfort her. "Is that why he reacted like that to us?" He asked. "He was reacting to our anger?"

She nodded. "Because he's abused, he gets panic attacks," she said. "It gets really bad when he's being chased by the bullies."

"And he was chasing you…?" Ratchet asked, leaving her to fill in the blanks.

"I invited him to come here hoping you could help him, Ratchet," she said. "Maybe you guys could give him a place to stay or at least help him with his panic attacks."

Now feeling really bad that they had scared the boy who had been hoping they could help him, the three fell into deep thought. "Kristin, do you think he'll listen to you if you tell him we were simply being protective of you?" Soundwave asked.

She sadly shook her head. "After someone scares him, there's only one way to really calm him down," she said as a grin began to grow on her face. "Jay's super ticklish."

That made the others chuckle as they got what Kristin was getting at. "Where is his tickle spot?" Megatron asked.

"His shoulder blades," she whispered with a huge smile on her face. "And his stomach is his second worst tickle spot."

Ratchet cleared his throat. "I believe our young charge had just given us an idea as to how to make it up to the boy," he said.

The other two nodded as they left Kristin in Prowl's care, telling her to keep her eyes open for the Twins, as they had been causing more trouble for Prowl again. She promised she would and told them to promise they'd make it up to Jay. The three promised before heading off to find the frightened boy.

* * *

Jay hadn't found Bumblebee yet and was getting very nervous as he wandered about the base, coming to a room and going in, jumping when the door shut behind him. "There you are," said a voice that made the poor boy jump and whimper as he saw the one he remembered picking up Kristin and shielding her as the other two had glared at him. He began hyperventilating again and fell to the floor.

Megatron sighed as the boy's fearful expression reminded him of when he had first met Kristin and he felt terrible as he moved closer to the boy, reaching out a hand to him as the boy froze, making it easier for the former warlord to pick him up, feeling the boy tremble so hard he was certain the human's skeleton would leave his skin. "Easy," he said, purposely lowering his voice. "Take a deep breath before you pass out."

Jay barely heard him and Megatron sighed, fearing the boy would pass out any moment. _I'd better start tickling him,_ he said to himself, hoping that in doing so, the boy would come out of his shocked state and start breathing normally again.

Chuckling now, he gently placed the boy in his left hand and his first finger on his right hand began very gently poking the boy's stomach. "A certain someone said that your stomach is your second-worst tickle spot," he said, smiling as he saw the boy was desperately squirming in his hand now.

Jay felt the tickling sensation overwhelm him and he began laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, unable to escape the former 'Con, who chuckled again.

"Well, well. Kristin wasn't kidding," he said in amusement as he gave the boy a breather before gently closing his hand into a very loose fist, enough to keep the boy in place, but gentle enough to not hurt him. "I'm curious to see your reaction to your shoulder blades enduring tickles."

Jay's eyes grew wide and he shook his head, but Megaton just chuckled again. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't lose your breath," he said sincerely as he wiggled his finger gently into the struggling boy's shoulder blades. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo."

Jay squealed so loud that Megatron almost stopped tickling him in fear that the boy would lose his breath, but then gently continued tickling him. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES! THAT TICKLES!" Jay laughed out.

Chuckling again, the former 'Con let the boy up so that he could catch his breath. "Take a deep breath, Jay," he said gently. "I don't need you passing out on me. Kristin's already mad that we frightened you."

Jay sat up weakly, feeling strong fingers curl to act like a backrest and he gave Megatron a grateful look. "Thank you," he said softly. "You're one of Kristin's guardians, right?"

Megatron nodded. "Yes," he said. "She told us why you were here and why you reacted so fearfully."

The boy flinched and felt a gentle finger rub his back. "We understand she brought you here so that we could help you," he said. "But, we have to work on making it up to you for scaring you so badly so that we can earn your trust."

He noticed Jay was much calmer now and smiled. "Come," he said, stepping out into the hall where Soundwave was waiting for them. "Soundwave is waiting to make it up to you too."

Jay reacted fearfully, which they expected and Soundwave gently grabbed the boy in one of his tentacles, nodding to Megatron before heading to his quarters with the frightened boy squirming again to get free.

"Oh no, you don't," said Soundwave as he caught the boy in his hands and chuckled. "You're not getting away before I've had a chance to show you I'm harmless."

Jay wasn't reassured, but then saw two tentacles coming towards him and one began tickling his stomach while the other tickled his shoulder blades, making him squirm and laugh again as the former silent 'Con held him protectively in his hands, making sure Jay didn't fall out of his hands while he tickled him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KRISTIN! HELP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Soundwave chuckled in amusement at the boy's pleading. "She's the one who told us that your stomach and shoulder blades were your tickle spots, Jay," he said, giving the boy a breather and one tentacle was gently brushing the boy's hair away from his face.

Jay looked up at him. "She's right, you guys don't act like monsters," he said.

"Far from it, my boy," said Soundwave. "The path Megatron and I chose long ago is long gone, thanks to Kristin. It was her friendship with us that helped us change our ways after the war and make peace with the Autobots."

The boy smiled. "She's persistent like that, but that's why she's a great friend," he said.

"Quite true, which is why we're so protective of her."

Jay nodded in understanding. "I…I guess that was partially my fault," he said.

Soundwave wasn't having any of that and gently tilted the boy's chin with one finger so that he was looking at him. "No, Jay, that was our fault," he said. "We were worried when we saw Kristin sneaking out without telling us and, well, our protective sides tend to kick in before we know all the facts."

The boy looked away. "She's lucky to have you guys," he said softly. "Wish I had protectors like you."

Jay's wish struck a chord in Soundwave's spark and he gently poked the boy's stomach again. "That's why the three of us are showing you how sorry we are that we scared you so badly," he said. "We want you to trust us, Jay, because right now, Ratchet is talking with Optimus about having you stay here with us."

The boy looked at him in surprise. "But…my parents…," he tried to protest.

"Won't lay another hand on you," said Soundwave firmly. "One thing we detest is child abusers and we're not going to let those two hurt you again."

Jay looked hopeful. "You…you'd really help me?" He asked.

"Of course," said the former 'Con, rubbing the boy's back comfortingly. "Besides, Kristin wouldn't forgive us if we went back on our word."

That made the boy laugh, which made Soundwave tickle him again on his stomach to make him laugh more before letting the boy up and heading out, walking to the med bay. "Ratchet said he wanted to give you a checkup," he said gently. "So he can treat your injuries."

"But, I don't have any injuries," Jay protested.

Soundwave looked at him. "My scans showed the bruises you're hiding under your shirt," he said gently. "They need to be treated and Ratchet won't stand to see anyone go without their injuries properly treated."

The boy looked a bit scared. "He's not going to hurt me, is he?" He asked.

The former 'Con shook his head. "Ratchet would rather be eaten alive by Scraplets than harm a child," he said reassuringly.

"Not the reassuring thought, Soundwave," said Ratchet as he saw them enter his med bay.

"Sorry, Ratchet," Soundwave said apologetically. "I was reassuring Jay that you wouldn't harm him."

Nodding, the medic saw the boy cringe and begin shivering again. "Calm down, Jay," he said in a slightly stern, but gentle tone of voice as he accepted the boy from the former 'Con. "As Soundwave said, I'm not going to hurt you."

Jay's trembling grew as Soundwave left and he looked up at the medic fearfully, but as Ratchet gently treated the bruises that were all over the boy's back and arms, he saw Jay start to calm down. "Are you in any pain?" He asked him.

The boy shook his head and giggled when the medic gently wiggled a finger into his shoulder blades before Ratchet made his finger vibrate, which really tickled and made Jay laugh his hardest once more.

* * *

Kristin, who was still with Prowl, heard her friend's laughter. "I think Megatron, Soundwave, and Ratchet cheered him up," she said.

"I believe so," said Prowl as he finished typing up a report as another document came on his screen. "And it appears Agent Fowler has succeeded in having Jay's parents' rights terminated. He's now officially the Autobot's ward."

"Really?" She asked. "He's one of us now?"

Prowl nodded with a smile as Megatron, Soundwave, and Ratchet came in, with the medic carrying Jay in his hand. "Optimus just told us the news," he said.

"And we all have room in our sparks for him," said Soundwave.

Kristin jumped into Megatron's outstretched hand and when he brought her near Ratchet's hand, she jumped into the medic's hand, hugging Jay happily and he returned the hug.

"You were right about them, Kristin," he said. "They are awesome."

"Totally," she said in agreement and hugged him again as the four Autobots watching them smiled at both their young charges proudly.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
